newcontinentfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:DimiTalen
Welcome Hi, welcome to New Continent Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File talk:Map of Rodenia.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Regaliorum (Talk) 08:27, January 26, 2011 Selessian minorities I'm glad you incorporated some into Granida too. They are supposed to be like Kurds, but with the majority of them living in Navonia. Anyway, how should the relation between out nations be? We Navonians have been very inwards oriented in the past but are trying to change that for the better. Yuri Regalio 12:01, January 26, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, same here. So you know, Granida's history in short: agrarian society wih industrialized cities in the east by mid-20th century, then commercial growth, leading to progressive and urbanized east; the west develops slowly into a rural community. When do you think our nation should have been founded? And by whom? I need a frame :) Dimitri 12:11, January 26, 2011 (UTC) ::I'm working on the History of Navonia, all written out on paper already. It might prove helpful, though I will keep playing within my boundaries all of the time. Yuri Regalio 12:29, January 26, 2011 (UTC) :::Sure. I've just worked out a fine map for Granida, using the continent map and drawing over the lines, but finer. I'll do my history when you and Jon have come up with your histories ^^ Dimitri 12:31, January 26, 2011 (UTC) ::::Could you, when you write your history, first read mine? The invasion seem a bit rude, but logic at the same time since we knew a welfare age, it's completely fitting in my history, so don't take any offence, we only stayed a couple of years User:Jon Johnson 15:35, January 28, 2011 (UTC) :::::Haha, I paraphrase: "we invaded your lands and enforced our will upon your people, but please don't think we are being rude on purpose or anything". Yuri Regalio 15:53, January 28, 2011 (UTC) ::::::That's what I'm saying, we lost our way, we were actually seeking for the holy land, and we just started to attack User:Jon Johnson 15:56, January 28, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Right, well as long as you stay out of my holy lands you can even grab Dimi's crown jewels. :p Yuri Regalio 15:59, January 28, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::Our crowns (juwels) are united however :p User:Jon Johnson 16:00, January 28, 2011 (UTC) :?? I hope you missed my pun because otherwise I don't like the 'our' part in your sentence. :O Yuri Regalio 16:02, January 28, 2011 (UTC) ::Guess you missed my pun :p User:Jon Johnson 16:03, January 28, 2011 (UTC) :::Haha :p Dimitri 16:10, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Pargoth I'm doing this here because (1) explaining complex situations requires space and (2) I absolutely hate those message boxes. Pargoth was part of the Navonian core (crown colony). The son of the last governor wanted to make himself king, but he had a half brother that could also claim the inheritance (colonial lands). To keep everyone happy the Pargoth province was taken out of the core lands. Later on, because the 'Duke of Pargoth' became king of Navonia, the lands where reunited. You see? Yuri Regalio 09:10, January 30, 2011 (UTC) :Ah, I see :) Thanks. Dimitri 09:17, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Exit Polls I'm quite happy with my (already known) exam results: two times 11, a 14 and a 15. You got any results yet? Yuri Regalio 16:13, February 8, 2011 (UTC) :That's good news . I already got a 14 and a 13. The fourteen is (exactly) as expected, but I had expected a 15/16 for the other course, so that's a disappointment. I'm hoping to get a grade (onderscheiding), but I'm not sure whether that'll work out with the 13... Dimitri 16:37, February 8, 2011 (UTC) ::Turns out I got a 17 for Analysis of Spoken Interaction and a 14 for Dutch Linguistics ^^. Two more to go! Dimitri 16:47, February 8, 2011 (UTC) :::Those are some nice marks you got there. Yuri Regalio 06:34, February 9, 2011 (UTC) ::::YEZZA, I even got a second 17 today . Keeps getting better :p Dimitri 09:12, February 9, 2011 (UTC)